phineasandferbtheoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Candace's biological father
Phineas and Candace's biological father is a well-known subject in Phineas and Ferb theorizing. Phineas and Ferb only shows Phineas and Candace step-father, Lawrence Fletcher, which raises many questions of his whereabouts. Who is he? Here are the "candidates" for being Phineas and Candace's biological father. Canon Characters Characters from Phineas and Ferb who are considered to be Phineas and Candace's biological father. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Roger Doofenshmirtz Other Theories *Assumptions of the biological father varies. He may be a construction worker, an architect, a mad scientist, or a musical artist/agency who married Linda Flynn during her career as Lindana. *The biological father is a workaholic, meaning that he is obsessed with work. *The biological father is Greek and named Candace and Phineas (both names are of Greek origin). *Mrs. Weaver is the biological father's sister, while Thaddeus, Thor, and Mandy's father is his brother, making them the biological father's nephews and niece and Candace and Phineas's biological cousins. *The biological father had abused Candace, which influenced her personality. *The biological father and Linda fought constantly and all Candance wanted was her father's affection so she comforted herself with the show Duckie Momo. When the father left Linda while she was pregnant with Phineas, he gave Candance a Duckie Momo doll which led to her obsession with the show (the only good memory of her father). In season two episode 7, during the flashback song that shows how Candance became obsessed with Duckie Momo, when she first watches the show she looks over her shoulder appears very sad (her parents are fighting). Then she looks at the TV and sees Duckie Momo giving her the love she craves from her father and becomes hooked on the show. Then shortly after she is given the Duckie Momo doll and we can only see the arms of the person that gives it to her (her biological father) which only increases her obsession with Duckie Momo. *The biological father is usually responsible for giving Phineas the triangle head feature. *Phineas and Candace may have different biological fathers. *The biological father may be voiced by Danny Jacob; a composer who also sings frequently for Phineas and Ferb, as a guy who claims that "he will always accompany the family" before he leaves. *His biological father might be from another planet, which would explain Phineas's Dorito-shaped head. *One theory states: We know that Ferb is Phineas' step-brother which means that Linda (their mom) had to remarry. In the Star Wars episode Candace asks what happened to their dad. Phineas replies and says funny thing actually.. Then the planet blows up. What I think that happened is that Doofensmirtz is the father. Which is possible because we know that they have met and dated before. Even though the date doesn't end well, there still is a chance. Well what about Vanessa? you may ask, but I have a theory for that too. So here is how I think it happened. Linda and Doofinsmirtz dated until they broke up and went their separate ways. Doofensmirtz met his ex wife and they got married and had Vanessa. They got a divorce and Doofensmirtz has no responsibilities anymore. Until he meets Linda again and they get married and have Candace. Doofensmirtz leaves and Linda is pregnant with Phineas. It could also happen like this: Linda and Doofenshmirtz broke up but years later got married had Candace and the Doof had an affair without Linda knowing. Linda finds out while she is pregnant with Pineas. So they get a divorce and Doof married Charlene. (This one is a little less likely but it could still work.)We know this is possible because in the song " Little Brothers" Linda comes home alone with Phineas and comes with the new father (Lawrance) and Ferb (who is already a small child). This would explain Phineas' love of inventing and his triangle head. Candace would ask what happens to dad in the Star Wars episode because she would've been too young to understand divorce and in the context of the episode she has been gone and joined the empire for a while. AND this also explains Vanessa and Candace getting along so well and they both have an urge to bust! But now a new question arises.Who is Ferb's mother? (Also, I'd like to add that in the Star Wars Episode, Phineas and Candace's characters are somewhat like Luke and Leia, and Doofinshmirtz is styled similar to Darth Vader. In the Star Wars universe, Darth Vader is the father of Luke and Leia, so that adds depth to the theory of Doofinshmirtz being Candace and Phineas's father.) Fanfiction The Doof Perry the Dehydrapus Other *Don't Wait *Father's Day *happy birthday son - Phineas *Hospital Flowers *Thicker than Water *Who's My Daddy? Fanart External Links * Disappeared Flynn - A blog dedicated to the character. Category:Characters Category:Theories Category:Males Category:Adults